


help

by TheLittlestAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Other, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlestAngel/pseuds/TheLittlestAngel
Summary: This is a thing now





	help

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Follow me Instead (TomTord)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929531) by [EmptyAAesthetics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyAAesthetics/pseuds/EmptyAAesthetics). 



> Please kill me now

Once upon a time, there was a smelly boi tordle who everyone ships with tommy UwU. Then as tofdle was driving around in his weird GiAnT roBOt, author-Chan fell out of the sky with a new idea for a story:

TORD x RAMEN NOODLES!!!

Today, TheLittlestAngel presents a new, previously unheard of ship! Credit goes to EmptyAAesthetics :)

 

Tord walks down the street. Ever since he ran away like a petty bitch™, courtesy of his stupid housemate, Tom, he’s been really hungry.

Although that was pretty much his fault; Edd had warned him to eat something. More specifically, Edd had told Tord “I bought the bacon™, so I get to eat it. Make some cereal™ or something.”, and Tord had, like an idiot, ignored Edd.

Either way, Tord’s pretty sure he’s about to die™ of starvation.

THEN HE SEES™ IT…

A Random Supermarket™ (bc i dont know if british supermarkets/stores/whatever are called something different from american ones get off my back)

Tord rushes inside, blowing open the Glass Doors™ with his Weird Pistols That Don’t Actually Exist In Real Life™. Some old fart screams, and Tord makes a mental note to savor that sound for the next time he wants to jack off™. 

He S P R I N T S into the store, running down the aisles in a desperate™ search for the one thing that could sate the hole in his stomach:

Instant Ramen.

When he finally sees the LAST REMAINING PACKAGE™ of Ramen, he sweeps it up and leaves the store at warp speed 384903849235903859825. Some annoying goth™ high schooler with black hair and a couple hundred visible piercings says something along the lines of “bro u need 2 pay 4 that”, but Tord flips him off.

When he’s out of the store, he opens it up and starts eating, completely fucking forgetting about the fact that you need water for Ramen

Fandom™, it’s time to face it. Tord is a fucking idiot.

 

*bows* thank you for your time :3333

**Author's Note:**

> This is the weirdest thing I have ever written. That includes my 3k and counting words of EddTord smut.


End file.
